duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Great Mecha King
|Row 1 title = Kanji: |Row 1 info = グレートメカオー (Great Mecha Oh) |Row 2 title = Introduced in set: |Row 2 info = DM-19 Spectacle Nova }} Great Mecha King is a race of creature shared between the Light and Water civilizations. Gameplay This race is introduced as part of the cycle of races during the Phoenix Saga. *Great Mecha King with Machine Hero *Grand Devil with Deep Marine *Dreammate with Vehicle Bee *Tyranno Drake with Brave Spirit *Arc Seraphim with Saint Head Some Great Mecha Kingss have effects that go work together with Machine Hero. They are often paired with Dynamo race and mechanic, as well as being paired with other Light, Nature and Darkness races such as Arc Seraphim or Grand Devil. Support * Rescue Space, Emergency Mecha (Your Great Mecha Kings may cost up to 2 less to summon) * Captain Hustle (+2000 power if you control a Great Mecha King) * Fuuma Neuro Marvas (Your Great Mecha Kings gain +1000 power; When you summon this creature, draw a card for each of your Great Mecha Kings) * Captain Million-Parts (Your Great Mecha Kings and Machine Heros have blocker; Only Great Mecha Kings and Machine Heros can block) * Super-Rescue Captain (Saver—Great Mecha King) * Crescent Ironman Restcatcher (Life Gate: Great Mecha King) * Salvaged Mecha Soldier Kaizuke (Life Gate: Great Mecha King) * Armored Interceptor Bright (Life Gate: Great Mecha King or Machine Hero) * Steel Mask Brikion (Thrilling Three: Great Mecha King and Machine Hero Add a card from your hand or mana zone to your shield zone face-down) * Captain Mechagoron (Thrilling Three: Great Mecha King Tap an opponent's creature) * Captain Gyro (When one of your Great Mecha King wins a battle, you may tap this creature to untap the winning Great Mecha King) * Strongarm Mecha Knuckle Fist (When one of your Machine Hero or Great Mecha King is destroyed, untap all your creatures) * Cloud Fighter Mecha Master Finger (Bio Tackle—When a Great Mecha King you control attacks, at the beginning of the battle, you may discard this card from your hand. If you do, until the end of turn, all attacking creatures you control gain power +1500 and are untaped at the end of the turn) * Chivalrous Robo Gentleman (Bio Kick—When a Great Mecha King you control attacks and is not blocked, you may discard this card from your hand. If you do, you may draw up to 2 cards.) * Search Armor Garongar (Fort Energy—Great Mecha King Reveal two shields) * Commander Bubbleguy (When you summon this creature, look at the top card of your deck for each of your Great Mecha Kings. Put 1 of those cards into your hand and the rest under your deck) * Greatmart Energy (Launcher E—Great Mecha King -> Reveal double the amount of tapped Great Mecha Kings from your deck when casting this spell. Add all revealed Great Mecha Kings to your hand, and put the rest under your deck in any order) * Energy Spiral (If you control a Great Mecha King, return a creature to its owner's hand) Creatures that evolve from Great Mecha Kings: * Paladin S, Invincible Warrior * Invincible Giant Mecha Spartan J * Invincible Mecha Grandiver X * Invincible Mecha Gomach V (Fort Energy—Great Mecha King file:Fortenergy.gif Tap an opponent's creature with power 4000 or more) * Wheel Warrior W, Invincible Warrior (Fort Energy—Great Mecha King file:Fortenergy.gif Put 1 card from your hand to your shields and 1 shield into your hand) * Omegablack Z, Invincible Giant (When attacking, you may reveal your deck's top 4 cards. You may add a Great Mecha King or a Machine Hero to your hand, and put the rest on the bottom of the deck in any order) * Asteroid Raiser, Ice Comet (Vortex Evolution—2 of Great Mecha King, Machine Hero, and/or Poseidia Dragon) * Supernova Mercury Gigablizzard (Evolution GV—3 of Great Mecha King, Grand Devil, and/or Liquid People) * Supernova Venus la Saint Mother (Evolution GV—3 of Great Mecha King, Guardian, and/or Arc Seraphim) * Supernova Bigbang Anastathis (Evolution GV—3 of Great Mecha King, Dreammate, and/or Arc Seraphim) * Supernova Betelgeuse Final Cannon (Evolution GV—3 of Great Mecha King, Grand Devil, and/or Poseidia Dragon) Example Category:Race Category:Water Category:Light Category:Great Mecha King